Stormy Cures
by Stormymyth
Summary: Team Natsu go a mission but sadly fail soon after a girl comes to the girl beaten asking the master for help and will do anything in return. Who is she and why does she smell the same as the monster team Natsu fought. (Nalu and other pairings)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys so this is my first story I hope you like it. this is just a prologue I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>?'s <strong>**P.O.V**

Fire, fire ever where I looked. I watched as my home was burned down by the dark guild sent by the village.

"Kill ever one leave no one alive!" A man shouted with a evil laugh. I grabbed on to my necklace hoping it will protect me and maybe others. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Ahh what do we have here." A man said his cloths already covered in blood. His blood red eyes only showed lust for blood as he look down at me.

I let out a small yep as he brought down a magic blade hitting me in the stomach. The only thought that went thought my head was 'is this the end?'

No this could not be the end I could not let it be I felt the necklace warm up and a bright warm light come over me as I fell unconscious.


	2. (1) the mission

**No one's P.O.V**

The fairy tail guild was loud as ever, Grey and Natsu were have a fight bring in any other guild member in that got in the way. Erza was seating at the bar with Lucy as she eating a slice of strawberry cake while Lucy was have a milkshake, Happy was trying to give a fish to Carla to show his love to here.

Lucy let off a big sigh as she finished her milkshake remembering she has her rent was due soon she stood up to look at the quest board look for a job for the team.

"Oh here's one." She grabbed the piece of paper and ran over to Erza. "Erza I found a job for the team." Handing Erza the piece of paper letting her read it.

"Hmm seems like a good job, go get Natsu and Grey." She said as she went back to her cake. Lucy nodded and ran over to the ball of dust where the boys were fighting.

"Natsu, Grey we have a job." Lucy shouted hoping the two boys would stop fighting. The ball of dust soon disappeared and the two boy stood there.

"What the job Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy hand him the paper, he slowly read it a smile come on his face. "Ok let's do this." Grey hit on the head. "What was that for Ice brain!"

"I Have no seen it ash for brain hand it over." Grey said holing his hand out Natsu gave him an angry look and hand him the paper. "What the that's a lot of jewels to beat up a monster."

"Yeah it did seem like a bit of an over kill but they said they would explain when we get there." Lucy said taking back the paper and going over to Mira. "Hey Mira Team Natsu would like to take this job." Handing the paper to Mira.

"OK have fun." She said and walk over to another guild member who was calling her name. Lucy ran back to the rest of her group.

"Ok when shout we leave?" she ask.

"Right now." Natsu said right away. "I want to see how powerful this thing really is." Setting his fist on fire.

On the train.

"How much longer." Natsu said as he laid his head on Lucy legs trying not throw up.

"Another 3 hours the village is on the other side of Fiore." Lucy said as she run her fingers thought Natsu hair.

"Hey Lucy can you read the mission again." Erza ask.

"Oh sure." She said looking in to her bag to find the piece of paper. "ok the mission is to kill/defeat a monster that has put a weather cures on the village of zafar (made it up) the mission is 5,000,000 jewels."

"I wonder what kind of weather cures has been put on it." Grey said think how the village will look like.

"They said monster put the cures on the village that even possible?" Erza question making a good point.

"Maybe it just a person you know how some people are call monsters like ash for brain." Grey said but sadly did not get a reaction as Natsu was fast asleep on Lucy's lap.

"I must say Lucy you seem to be able to put Natsu to sleep whenever you his on transport I am very impressed." Erza said making Lucy's face turn red.

"T-thanks Erza." Lucy said.

"She likes him." Happy said happily.

"shut it cat." She growled back.

Off the train

"The clinks place should be this way." Lucy said happy was holding Natsu up. The team looked at the village it look completely normal, green grass, small lake every thing look normal as they walked though the village.

They finally made it to the clinks house and knocked. "Hello we are mage of fairy tail we are replying for your request." Erza said, the door slowly opened showing a elder man.

"Oh come in come in." he said opening the door wide open, "Quickly it might get you." The team quickly walked in to the small house.

The room was small but they all seem to make it all in. "what's the rush old man?" Natsu said now snapping out his faze.

"You mages made it just in time the monster is about to come out." The man said "Oh I forgot to introduce my self the name is Steven I am the leader of this village." He put his hand out.

"My name is Erza, this is Lucy, Grey, Natsu and Happy." Erza said shaking Steven's hand and point at her team mates.

"Sir would you please tell us about this monster and what you think may have made it attack your village." Lucy asked as she sat down.

Steven nodded and sat down. "It was around about 7 years ago the leader of the village Odol had a dark guild attack the forest that was once here, it had said that there were amazing creatures that only lived there they were a bit like gods no one saw them but you could see how they effected the thing around them."

"Wait at dark guild was he crazy." Grey said.

"Odol want power and it was said kill all of the creatures and you will become a god of all gods but he soon found out it was wrong."

"What happened to him?" Lucy said looking over at the man.

"The dark guild killed him."

"Hmm serves him right." Grey said.

"And the dark guild then took over the village but then that monster came killing most of them some were able to get away at first we thought was one of the gods that had survived and come back save the village." Steven looked down at the ground. "But it was some hell creature." He said hate covering his voice.

"What happened." Happy asked.

"It almost destroyed the whole village and also put weather cures on us."

"Well it seem like it was not a strong one your village seems find to use." Happy said back.

"It may not be strong but it still want to attack us as well."

"What does it look like?" Lucy asked.

"A large white wolf with blue scales, wings and scaled tail like a dragon."

"Wait like a Dragon!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes, the mage of the town the animal show not be real."

"So you think it someone messing with your village." Erza ask the man nodded.

"Yes and we need strong mages to kill whatever it is." The man said again with hatred. The team nodded and walked out the door.

"We will get started right way." Erza said as she close the door.


	3. (2) fail

No body's P.O.V

"So where do we start?" Lucy ask as they walked around town.

"Well the Steven did say it was going to come into town, wait I guess." Grey suggested.

"That sound like a good idea." Erza said as she sat down, followed by Lucy and Grey.

"So we are just going to wait?" Natsu said a bit angry.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Erza said with an evil glare.

"no not at all." Natsu started to shake under the evil glare.

"Maybe splitting up as well may help more of chance to get the thing attention." Lucy asked.

"Ok Natsu, Lucy and Happy your one team and Grey and I will be other." Erza said and starts to drag Grey away.

"Ok lets get going." Lucy said walking the other way.

Lucy P.O.V

We looked ever where, so we decide to stop and eat (will Natsu and Happy did) at a pond we found.

"Guy we need to start look around more." I said standing up crossing my arms.

"Aww come on Luce we're hungry." Natsu let out a beg doing his puppy dog face.

"No if we don't move we-" I was cut of by a scream coming from the village. Natsu jumped up and grab my arm and start to run to the scream, we found a girl hiding behind a log.

"What's wrong?" I ask going down to her size, she slowly point to a shop the door wide open.

"lets go." Natsu said walking to the shop but before we could get there something jumped behind me and wrapped around me I let out a yelp.

Natsu P.O.V

I turned around to see Lucy being wrap around by a DRAGON TAIL I look behind to see a white wolf with blue wings a scales.

"Let LUCE go." I growled at um what was it again. Its growled back throwing Lucy into some hay nearby which was odd but whatever. "Bring it on whatever you are." I said lighting my hand on fire.

**"****Fire dragon claw."** I shouted punching the animal thing, it let out a noise you would hear when you kick a puppy.

It got up and took one of its scales and ate it?! It seem have healed itself and shot the a bolt of blue lighting at me hitting me in the chest and pushing me to build behind me.

"Natsu!" I heard two voice Lucy and Happy, I looked up to see them both in font of me.

**"****Open gate of the Lion Loke!" **Lucy shouted Loke coming out of the shining light.

"You call Princess?" Loke said with a smirk.

"Loke can you take that thing down?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing Princess." He said back and charge in to battle.

"Natsu are you ok." Lucy said checking my body and touched my arm making me groan in pain.

"Your really bang up Natsu." Happy said fly next to Lucy.

"But it was one shot." I groaned grabbing my chest.

"No but your hurt we need Grey and Erza, Happy." Lucy said Happy nodded and flew off.

Lucy P.O.V

This thing was able to hit Natsu and make him unable to fight with one hit, what kind of thing is it.

"Ahh!" I heard a shout in pain I turned around to see Loke was disappearing "I'm sorry Princess."

"Loke." I shouted I looked at the thing it looked at me to it eye seem have soften it grab something and throw something at me I looked to see it was bag when I looking back it was gone.

I read the bag it said 'healing scales' I looked into the bag to see two blue scales.

Happy P.O.V

I looked ever where for Erza and Grey I was about to go back to Lucy and Natsu when I saw a bolt of lighting and a scream that sound like Grey and Erza I flew over to see both of them on the ground holding them self in pain I looked over to see the same thing that hurt Natsu.

But it eye looked like it was say 'I am sorry' and throw me a bag saying 'healing scales' I opened it to see two blue scales I looked up to see the thing was not there anymore.

Happy and Lucy P.O.V

What just happened?

Lucy P.O.V

We went back to Fairy tail after saying a the night at Zafar and Happy and I told Steven we failed he seem very angry even throw stuff at us both us but nothing that really hurt.

Erza, Grey and Natsu were very angry that they were all taken down by one shot. They have been looking down since we were back and that was a week ago, they were all still banged up even after Wendy healing them all so they cannot go on any mission for a bit.

Happy told what happen to Erza and Grey with the thing give him a bag the same as mine both have thing the same word written on it.

"Maybe this will heal them." I said to happy.

"No that monster gave it to us what if it make them worst or even kills them." Happy said waving his arms around.

"But it look like the scales that was on that thing I saw her eat one." I said.

"Her?" Happy said confused.

"Well it look like a girl and we can't keep calling it an it." I walked over to Natsu and the others.

"Hey guys have one of these I think it might heal you." I said hand one to all of them, they all looked down at the scale and ate it, Natsu was the first one to shot up.

"Wow I feel so much better I feel like I can take on anything." He said running around the guild.

"Yeah flame brain is right." Grey said jumping up.

"Yes I do feel much more better." Erza said, "What was it?" looking to me.

"Um I thin it is scales of the thing that beat you all." Natsu stop running.

"WHAT! I ate its scales." He shouted and started to run around trying to find water.

"How did you get them Lucy." Erza said calmly.

"It gave it to me and Happy the animal." Both Erza and Grey looked shocked.

"WHAT!" they both shout.

"I'm sorry but it heal you all." I point out. "and she did not attack me and Happy either."

"She?!" they both Shout.

"Yes stop shouting." I yelled back.

"ok I am sorry Lucy." Erza said bring me into a head breaking hug.

"Its ok." I said my head still ringing.

"Yeah sorry Lucy." Grey said I just smiled.

"I guess we are still angry about the fight." Erza said.

"its ok I understand I was shock to but she seem sorry after it tho." I said think back to the look it gave me Happy had said she gave the same look before she disappear.

"Really, that strange?" Grey said. I nodded and looked at the time.

"Well I am going home see as Natsu better I think we may be going on a mission soon, See ya." I said and walk off.


	4. (3) Lira

_Year and half later_

**Lucy P.O.V**

Team Natsu has finished another mission I was now able to pay my rent and also able to get food for me and Natsu seeing as he come over every day.

The guild was dangers as ever as we walk in and shout we we're back we got a replay back of welcome backs, and then that fight started. Today I was lucky I was able to dodge all of the tables and make it to Mira.

"How was the mission?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"It was ok we still had to pay for the damage to city sadly but other than that everything was ok." I smiled happily thinking about the successful mission, I quickly ask for a drink from Mira and also dodge another table.

**? P.O.V**

I have been running forever now my cloth were all ripped up I swear these people have a tracker on me they all ways seem to find me. I need to find people to help me I mean I am not running from the law, I never did anything wrong it was that village fault not mine they should of never attack home.

I saw a city and I ran down the first thing I need to do was food so I ran to the first market I saw and beg.

"Um sir would you be so kind to give me some food please?" I ask in my child like voice god begging make me feel so weak.

"oh my look at you of course you can here." He gave me a some soup and water and few apples in a bag.

"Thank you so much sir." I smiled at him then I got an idea. "Sir is there a guild here?"

"Oh yes the strongest guild ever and also the most dangers on Fairy tail." My eyes widen fairy tail they were….. they would not be able to connect the dots that Lucy girl maybe but no one else.

"Thank sir again." I waved and started to walk look for Fairy tail, it was very easy just look for the build with holes in it. I opened the door to look inside and all I saw was chaos.

**Mire P.O.V**

The fight was getting very out of hand there were many hole in the guild now all we need is one more and we will have to make another guild.

I soon saw a girl (she seem about 12) at the door she seem very hurt and scared, she looked at me and I waved for her to come over, she quickly run over to where me and Lucy were and I got more of a close look. She looked a bit like Lucy but she had longer hair which was brown with two light blond strips of hair hanging on her shoulders, she had very light skin she look like she might past out any second she had eyes like a storm. Her cloths were all ripped and she had no shoes either she also had necklace holding a yellow stone.

"Um is the master here?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"oh yes he is upstairs door on the right."

"Thank you." She said bowed and walk away she was a bit like Wendy.

"Do you think she is ok?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure she looked like she was going to past out any second." As soon as I said that another table came our way we both were about to dodge it.

"NATSU! GREY! STOP IT ALL READY!" Lucy screamed both boys stop and all of the other fight stop too, I was surprized that Lucy did it.

She turned back to her drink and another fight started again but these more of a word ones than tables flying everywhere one.

_Few hours later_

**Lucy P.O.V**

The Master came out of his office with the little girl that Mira and I saw before.

"Listen up brats I have a mission for a the whole guild." He shout this was a first a mission for the whole guild everyone was listening up now.

"This girl here is Lira and she has ask the whole guild for protection from a dark guild." There was dead quite in the guild. A dark guild what did the girl do to make a whole dark guild want her.

"What are we getting?" Natsu ask out of the blue.

"Both Lira and I have made a deal that is all I will say." The Master said back.

"So what is the mission." Erza asked.

"I wish for the guild to protect me and help me defeated the dark guild I have been running from them for a year and a half now and I want it to end it." Lira said she look very confident in what she is saying, ever looked at each other.

"Ok we accept." Erza said, Lira face light up and jumped up and down.

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled

_Few hours later._

**Still Lucy P.O.V**

Lira was able to fit in very easily she meet every one and she was now at team Natsu we were all talking she had taken a liking to Happy as was chasing him around the whole guild, Natsu seem to be starting her down.

"Natsu is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It her scent I smelt from somewhere but I don't know where." He said thinking.

"Oh no Flame brain is think the world is going to come to an end." Grey shouted.

"What did you say Ice princess?" Natsu growled back and the fight started. I was think on what Natsu meant he smelt Lira scent before it could be on a mission maybe she ran past but Natsu remember people scents by either being in fairy tail or he has fought them. So it was not the first one because she just came here, then does that mean Natsu fought her at some point?

Maybe that's why a dark guild is after her.

"Are you ok Lucy?" I was broken out of thought by Lira she had Happy in her hands. "If you keep think like that your brain may explode." She said with a giggle.

"Maybe she is think about Natsu she liikkee him you know." Happy said smiling.

"Why you cat." I growled and try to grab that good for nothing cat but Lira ran off with him laughing.

"Lucy like Natsu!" they both shouted happily I need to get her away from that cat or I have another one.

Night time

**No ones P.O.V**

"So where will Lira stay then?" Mire asked.

"That is a good question." Erza said, "She could come to the girls dorms."

"No she will be staying at the guild as part of the deal." Makarov said.

"Your really going to hold that against me?" Lira ask with a bit of a growl. "You have not even hold up your half I might as well get to know the people I going to work with."

"Fine I will give you a week to get to know them but then you have to stay at the guild like you said." He said back point at her.

"Fine." She sigh, "Ok, who should I stay with first?" no one answered.

"I will." Lucy put her hand up.

"Sweet let get going." Lira smiled and grab Lucy hand. "See you tomorrow Oupa." She yelled and wave her hand.

Lucy P.O.V

Lira and I made it to my apartment she looked around like she was looking for something.

"Are you ok?" I asked she looked up and me.

"Oh it just seem like…. Um home." She grinned there was growl I almost jumped in to the roof. "Sorry I have never really eaten ." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How long?" I asked.

"um a real meal…" a shadow covered her eyes. "I don't even remember." She said softly I could just hear it. So she has never really had a really meal before.

"Well now you are I cook something up for you." I smiled and started to walk to kitchen but before I did I saw the look on her face she looked a bit like Natsu when he is surprizes it was funny really.

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled.

**I got in the writing mood so I got a chapter all done and did half of the next one. the next one something big is going to happen oh I can not wait for you guys to see it. any ways hope you like it.**


	5. (4) God hunter

**Week later**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Its been a week now and Lira looked much better her skin looked much brighter she got some new cloths and she washed her hair. Sadly she is now staying at the guild she seem very annoyed about it. Natsu was is trying to find out where he has smelt her scent before but he got nothing because he keep on ending up in a fight.

I walked in to guild to see everything was ok. "Good morning everyone." I smiled, I got a few replies back and I went to go sit with the rest of them team the funny thing was Lira was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you guys seen Lira?" I asked.

"No sorry not today." Wendy said.

"I haven't seen her." Grey said.

"Maybe she slept in." Erza said.

"Maybe."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODAY!" A shout came from the door only on person did that, Natsu. Everyone greeted him and walked over to the table.

"Hey Luce." He grinned

"Hello Natsu." I smiled back.

"Yo Flame for brains about time you got here." Grey said.

"What did you say snowman?" and the fight started but was soon stoped by

.

.

.

Lighting?!

"OK who did that!" Natsu said in anger.

"Me!" I shout said above us we looked up only to see shadows.

"Who there." Grey said.

"Wow I have been here for week and now you forget me." The shadow jumped down to show Lira.

"Lira what were you doing up there?" Wendy asked.

"Sleeping but I got woken up by these two." She growled staring at both Grey and Natsu scaring me a bit.

"But why up there?" Happy asked.

"Because I knew I was going to sleep in and I did not feel like getting in to one of the fight and I like it up here make me feel free a bit." She smiled.

"So did you do the lighting?" Natsu said.

"Yep." She said proudly. "I use weather magic isn't that cool." She said with a smile. Natsu quickly pushed me to the ground and just like that gun shots were let off and destroy the front of the guild everyone got behind tables and rubble of the guild. People stood in front of the guild, it look like it was a whole guild there.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled getting off me.

"We are the dark guild God Hunter and I am the master Gahiji." He said he had black hair a bit like Gajeel and had all different gems over he clothing. He then quickly throws a dark spear at Natsu

.

.

.

but it missed by a hair.

"We're here for a girl, we have a unfinished mission." Another guild member said.

"Oh bite me." A growl came from above us I looked up to see Lira jumping down.

"Ahh so you have been hiding here?" Gahiji said with a bit of laugh.

"Leave them out of this." She said with a growl lighting come up all over her body, then it hit me.

"Lira is this the dark guild you said you want to defeat?" I asked.

"Defeat, Kill what ever get them off my back." She growl back not taking her eyes off the guild in front of us.

"Well they destroy our guild they are going to pay." Natsu growled lighting his hand on fire. Everyone else got ready for the fight too.

Lira looked back at all of us and smiled and then looked at me 'thank you' she mouthed.

And the battle begun Natsu was the first to attack and get the Master of the guild. The battle was hard I had use all of my magic and the other looked tired out but Gahiji looked like we has not even use any magic.

"I am going to say this one more time come with me Lira and we will leave most of them alive." Gahiji said lighting is hand with dark smoke. Lire got up from where she was and looked at his hand then look at me and walked over to me.

"Please forgive me." She said and walked over to the Gahiji.

"No you can't go with them." I shouted.

"I'm not!" she shouted back she grabbed her necklace. "Please don't hate me." Soon a bright light took over her to show something I thought I would never see again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The monster we failed to defeat at Zafar._

"Ahh so you show your true form." Gahiji laughed. All Lira I mean that monster did was growl and open her mouth shooting a blue lighting bolt at Gahiji hitting him back and knocking him back and hitting the rest of the his guild down.

Lira flapped her wing making a tornado picking up every one of god hunters and took them away once everything settled down. Lira turn around and looked at me with the same look she did the after she hurt Natsu and did the same as before she throw me another bag this time bigger she quickly turned around only to meet with Natsu.

"Hey its payback time." Natsu growled throwing a punch at Lira got hit by the punch and changed back to human showing all of cuts she had on her skin.

"Man you must of hold on to your grunges." She said with a bit of growled wiping blood from her mouth. "Look I am sorry for what I did I was scared ok, the power your whole group had scared me I thought you were apart of that dark guild that has been trying to kill me." She said as she started to cry.

"When I saw you weren't I gave you the scales to heal your selves." She said she stared to shake and the weather outside started to change in to a storm. Lighting soon hit close to the guild making Lira stop shaking and rand outside into the rain.

"Lira." I shouted running after her but was stop by Master.

"Give her some time." He said I nodded and grabbed the bag Lire had given me to see more scales I smiled a bit.

**Lira P.O.V**

I ran and ran that all I could do until a tripped and fell down a hill and landed in mud, I slowly sat up.

"God you must just love me don't you." I yell sarcastically at the sky. I felt tear still running down my face I slowly got to my feet and walked hoping to find somewhere to stay until I calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New year every one I hope you like the chapter<strong>


	6. (5) Past story

**Lira P.O.V**

After a long and very uncomfortable night I decided to back to guild for two reason one I need food and two its apart of the... deal. Man this Deal will be the death of me.

After talking to myself (yeah got a problem with it) I made it to the guild and it look like new, I looked to sky and it look around mid day so most likely everyone is in the guild.

"Let's this get this over and done with." I sighed and opened the door and walked in. I saw that there was most of the guild there and guess what they were all look at me 'GREAT!' I yell in my mind, I kept walking until I hit Natsu and well he looked really mad.

He quickly lit his hand on fight and hit me right in the stomach pushing me to the close wall, no one stopped him or helped me back up. I pushed myself back up on to my feet and walked to the second floor and climbed on the beams above the guild members. I decide to leave the food seeing as no one did not like me anymore and my stomach hurt now.

I just laid there waiting for something to happen and slowly let sleep take over me.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I watch Natsu punch Lira and I kind of want to help her but Happy gave me a look tell me don't I know why, it was the way Natsu let his anger. So I just sat there and watched as Lira got up slowly and went to the second floor and disappear.

"Natsu was that really called for?" I asked him as he came back to the table.

"Yeah it was pay back." He said anger still in his voice. I looked down at the ground a bit scared of the angry in his voice. "Look I was really angry that she was the monster that was able to attack you before I could get her and also able to knock not just me but Grey and Erza too." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We also failed the mission put sham on Fairy tail and you almost got hurt by Steven." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"It ok that in the past now how about we just leave it there?" I said back will ignoring all the 'aww' in the guild, he showed me his fames grin and nodded and then got in to fight with Grey.

'That one problem down one more.' I thought to myself ask I looked up to where I think Lira is, I went to Mira first and asked for some meat and bread and made my way to the second floor.

"Lira you up there?" I asked seeing something moving. "Are you going to come down or am I going to find a way to come up." I heard a groan and a blue tail came down and wrapped around me and pulled me up and placed my on one of the beams.

**No P.O.V**

Lucy was placed on beam not far from Lira, and Lucy got a bit of a shock when she look at Lira who had blue dragon wings and tail and also two white wolf ears one with a grey cloud shape on her head.

"What do you want?" Lira said looking at Lucy.

"Um ….." Lucy could not finish so she just pointed.

"Oh yeah well I have three forms one is human then there is the 'monster' and then this one." she said pointing at herself. "So I am going to ask again what do want."

"Oh it thought you be hungry so I thought I would bring you some food." Lucy said showing the food Lira just looked at it and slowly grabbed it and ate it slowly like it would be her last meal.

"Thanks." She looked down to the guild door.

"Um there is also one more thing." Lucy said Lira looked up at her. "Um what was the deal you did with master?" Lira ear dropped.

"Please don't tell anyone ok." Lucy just nodded. "OK the deal is that you guy help me with the dark guild and in the time of need I will protect the guild with my life." She said plainly.

"Why would you make a deal like that people are wait for you back hom-" Lucy got cut off.

"I don't have a home and everyone is dead." Lira growled Lucy "everyone is dead." They both stop talking for a bit.

"What happened?" Lucy said cutting the silence. Lira let out a sigh and looked at Lucy.

"Please don't tell any one about this." Lucy nodded a bit scared on how dark it could be.

"I was about 5 when my village was attacked my village everything is a bit of a blur but all I remember is blood and screams." Lira covered her ears for a bit and then slowly and let out sigh. "I think it was a week after a woke up to see nothing it looked like my village was never there in the first place, I was hoping it was all a dream but when you start to get hungry you know it real. After a week I was found by some one her name was Alex I know weird right." Lira let out a bit of giggle.

"She looked after me for a few mouths and those were some of the best days ever even tho she was a strange I look at her as a bit sister I also think she rubbed on me a bit. Any way when I found out about how my village was attack I when to see the town that did it so I could know why, I found out that is was in trouble and I could not just leave them, so I ask if Alex if we could but she said no do it yourself and disappeared that night so I decide to protect the village and think I let my 'monster' take over." She said with a bit of grin and scratch the back of her head. "and after years of fighting teams from light guild you team came and after seeing the bound in your team must of 'woken' me up in a way and after that here we are." She said with bit of a smile.

**Lucy P.O.V**

So she has lost everything and the chased all over the place because of what.

"Um Lira your animal does it have a name?" I asked I don't want to call it monster.

"Hmm I never got that far in what was it again spirit hold?" she thought for a bit, "Oh yeah the spirit find it very hard thing to do my animal never got a name because the village was um you know."

"oh so the animal spirit is in the stone." I ask looking at the yellow stone I never seen anything like it wait. "wait Gahiji had these all over him."

"Yeah those are most likely from all of the people he killed in my village all their souls stuck and unable to move on." She said as she grabbed her stone. "Because the owner soul is in there he can not use the animal but I think he is using them for magic so he is stronger and also keep soul of other people." Her ears went down almost covering her eyes.

This guy is mad keeping people soul and use it for magic, so if we stop this guy we are not just helping Lira we are help who knows how many people. We need to take the mission up soon or this guy well become more powerful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok First sorry for the bad fight scene I just do not do well with them so sorry.<strong>_

_**Second the Alex person is a friends character and she want her to in my story so I thought why not she will be here and there and soon I will put her in play but not know sorry.**_

_**Any ways Enjoy **_


	7. (6) Big sister

**Lucy P.O.V**

It been about a week since Lira told me about her past every day I would got up to her with some food she never seem to move at all even to get something to eat. Today I went up to go talk to Lira but she wasn't there.

"Lira!" I shouted hoping she may be sleeping but nothing, I walk master's office to see if he know where she was.

"Come in." I heard a voice say from the other side. "ahh Lucy what can I do for you?"

"Um I was wondering do you know where Lira is Master?" I asked.

"Ahh yes she is going to be gone for a few bit she said something about letting out some power and looking around the place." he said back I nodded it was good to know she was ok.

"Thank you master." I walked out his office and went to team Natsu.

**Lira P.O.V**

Today was my first day out FREEDOM but I am also on the job sadly I have felt a strong power near the guild and I did not like it so I told oldie I was going to check it out. I am still not sure this is good idea but Fairy tail is in shouting range so I think I will be ok.

As I walked about I seem to get closer to the power source and to help it was coming from a dark forest which did not help me think this will get any better, but I have to do it any ways I slowly walked in to the forest.

"This is really a bad idea." I said to myself.

**No P.O.V **

The guild was loud as ever Natsu and Grey were fight Erza was eating her cake Mira was look after the bar with Lisanna, more and more people were brought in to the fight. Lucy was sitting at the Bar wait for Lira to come back its been around 6 to 8 hours since Lira has left and she is still not back.

Suddenly the air the guild seem to stop and powerful magic comes over the guild, Soon the door of the guild open to show a hood figure smoke covering the floor.

"Is someone here by the name of Lira?" the hooded person asked the guild.

"Why should we tell you?" One the guild member said most of the other guild members stood up ready to attack.

"I need to tell her something." It said again everyone was quite not sure what to do.

"Ouch!" someone said on the other side of the door it slowly opens to show Lira she had cuts all over her skin blood come from her mouth which was not her own she looked up to see the hooded person and see how the guild was.

"Crap." Was the only thing she said.

"Long time no see." The hooded person said turning to her.

"Yeah." She said stand up straight. "Oh where have you been the last year and half?" she asked

"You know what I have been doing the past year and half or did you hit your head?" Lira just smirked and shook her head.

"So what bring you to the guild god of death." She said sarcastically and bowed. The hooded person sighed a bit and took her hood off to show fire like hair and two cat ears.

"I heard there is a dark guild on your back."

"Yep oh no need to help I have this whole guild helping me." Lira chuckled then looked at the guild and seeing them all confused.

"Oh everyone this is the god of death." Lira was cut off by a hit on the head from the god Lira rubbed her head. "Ouch I was getting there" she growled but earned a glare "Ok, ok this lovely person here is Alex she my um what are you?"

"Stupid." Alex hit Lira on the head. "I'm sadly her partner in a way." Lira giggled a bit, Lucy stood up and walked over to Alex and Lira.

"Lira you know her?" she asked Lira just nodded rubbing the back of her head.

"I will tell you later, right now I need to get all this blood off me." She said and walked off to the infirmary with both Lucy and Wendy.

Alex just smiled and started to walk to the door. "I am going to check in every once and while." She said putting her hooded up and walked thought the doors.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lira was really banged up but she said she will be ok after a bath or something to get the blood off her so I took her to my apartment after she finished in my bath I went in to go have a bath myself when I got out I could not see her but I could hear a soft snoring coming from my bed.

I though my sheet off think that maybe Lira was there or maybe Natsu but no, no one was there I could hear the soft snoring so I looked under the bed to see Lira wrapped up and under the bed.

"Lira?" I said softly but it seem to have woke her up seeing her storm blue eyes look at me right now she looks very innocent almost like a baby. She slowly got out from under bed and sat on top.

"Do you want to tell me about Alex?" I asked she nodded.

"About a week or two after my village was um you know Alex found me the only thing she said were 'get up or die here' and she offered me her hand." Lira just looked at her hands "in a way she was first real friend she took care of me for maybe three mouths or so but those were the best mouths of my life." Lira smiled a bit maybe remember the time she was with Alex.

"But then the whole town thing happened and I never saw again I always felt like she was watching me and she always told me she only be found if she want you to find her." She giggled a bit.

"Sound like you really like her." I said smiling a bit.

"What are you getting at of course I like her she like my big sister who will most likely kill me if I do something wrong." She giggled a bit I just smiled at her innocents.

"Well I need to get back to the guild." She smiled and gave me hug, "Thanks Lucy." She said as she jumped out the window… wait what.

"USE THE DOOR!" I shouted at her.

"NEVER!" I heard her scream back and giggle and run off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am sorry it so short and a long time for me to do this. I have been watching other things and doing work I have had this chapter ready for a good three weeks so very sorry.<strong>_

_**hope you like it**_


End file.
